The Beauty and the Streets
by TheeWiccaChick
Summary: Claude finds a lonely man who was been thrown to the streets, can there be anything more than just a quick meal and a warm apartment? Yaoi, One-shot, hints towards abuse, CxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright so this is totally not gonna suck... okay. Well this is my totally cool entry for this totally cool writing competition.**

** First of all I want to say hi, how you doing. You look great today, have you done something different with your hair. I saw that you had some thoughts and feelings today, tell me about them. Now that that's squared away we have some business to attend to.**

**This is in the Black Butler fandom, but if your not to into that fandom or don't know what it is I'll spare you the effort. This story will take place not in the Black Butler world at all and will be a little out of character. That's okay, it's fanfiction- not a documentary. Anyways... enjoy my little story.**

**Name of Story: The Beauty and the Streets**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Claude F. x Sebastian M.**

**Setting: Paris, France**

"Fuck shopping and whoever fucking invented it," Claude grumbled as he slowly made his way down the narrow isles in the nearly empty grocery store. It was 12:15 at night when Claude had finally gotten out of work only to find out that his cupboards were bare and he was in desperate need of sustenance.

"Alright, so I have bread, milk, cheese, eggs, chicken, salad greens, tomatoes, and oil. What else do I need? Wine?" It was pure torture. He absolutely loathed shopping, which was quite coincidental seeing that his job moved him to Paris- the shopping capital of the world. "Yeah, I'll need the wine after this." Claude grabbed a bottle of Moscato di Asti, looks like he would be doing breakfast for dinner again. Not that he minded, it was easier and far more cheaper than making an actual meal that only he would be eating. Claude turned down the cheese isle and quickly grabbed the lowest priced cheese that wasn't swiss and made his way to the check out.

"Hello sir, did you find everything alright?" An unenthusiastic blond male grumbled as he ran Claude's purchases over the scanner, the beep was the only sound in the whole supermarket.

"Yeah, I just hate shopping especially this late at night." Claude grumbled, cussing his boss out in his head for making him stay so late to redesign the entire exhibit before the show tomorrow.

"Yeah I hear you buddy, I hate walking home this late at night. All the weirdos are out at this time of night, good thing I don't live in the states anymore or I would have actually invested in a car." I scruffy blond snorted at his own little joke before handing Claude his brown paper bags.

"That will be 9.38 euros, is their anything else that you need?" The boy asked out of obligation.

"No I'll be fine. You enjoy the rest of your night." Claude took his bags and exited through the automatic doors into the Parisian night air. The one thing he loved about Paris was constantly pleasing weather. Paris rarely was cold or dreary and it was hardly anything like the smog filled air of New York. Paris suited Claude just well, even if he did have to shop a little more often then he liked. But he loved having the freedom to walk around town and not have to worry about getting mugged or shot. Claude walked down the paved sidewalk towards the small studio apartment he rented.

"Hi there big man. You look like you could use a bit of company." This was -however- the part of Paris he didn't like. Prostitution wasn't illegal in Paris, although there were many laws saying that they can't solicit; their were also many other laws protecting the rights of prostitutes. Claude didn't buy too much into this, he didn't come to Paris to pay for sex, he came to work and that is what he planned to do.

"No." Claude stated flatly as he passed the curvaceous woman standing by a dimly lit shop door. She scoffed but continued to diligently stand at her spot. Claude continued on his way without a thought, he was completely use to the constant offers and brushed them off. In college this would have been the perfect place for him, although there was a lack of attractive male prostitutes, his still young mind would have gone nuts at the idea of people asking him to have sex. Now that Claude was 25, he didn't feel the need to have sex with every living breathing thing that was human and threw themselves at him- especially the ones offering themselves to him tonight.

The ugly or the male hookers had to stay out later he supposed, men got more desperate around this hour, so they would probably have a better shot at getting more business. Claude was brought out of his rambling when a thin pale hand grasped onto the sleeve of his light coat. He turned to see what-or who- was grabbing at his coat when he saw who was latched onto his coat. The rude remark that he had formulated died on the tip of his tongue when he saw the thin male clinging to his coat.

He didn't look too young, maybe 22 or so, but he looked stunning. Even with his dirty pale face and dingey clothing he still seemed to shine under the florescent lights of the street lamps. He was tall, not as tall as Claude, but much too tall for his thin frame. His hair was a stunning shade of black, it appeared to be natural like Claude's own hair. He had a graceful swan like neck and a thin face that was a little too thin. His shadowed face was littered with what seemed like bruises and mud. He had on a pair of worn and dirty trainers, a pair of thin black jeans, and a dark green cotton t-shirt that was matted with dirt and mud. He was shivering from what appeared to be fear or cold, he couldn't quite tell. He was quite attractive, even dirty and scared he looked very handsome.

"Can I help you?" Claude asked curiously.

"I hope so," his voice was thin a frail but deep and held a slight accent- not a normal french accent- something a little different.

"What could I help you with?" Claude asked patiently.

"I was hoping that you would be in need of any services tonight?" His young face seemed to flush when he said 'services'. So he was a prostitute, what a shame, that would explain why he was so dirty and scared. It was a crying shame that such attractive people had to have the worst of occupations. It was also a crying shame that Claude wasn't a very charitable person.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no need for your services." Claude pried the male's fingers off of his coat before continuing on his way. He stopped when he heard the most gut-wrenching sob leave the male's mouth. He turned to see the male clutching his stomach and silently sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked a tinge of concern lacing his voice. The male raised his watery eyes to meet Claude's, the lamp light hit his flushed, tear stained face. He had the brightest eyes that Claude had ever seen, they were a deep burgundy. The color of expensive red wine. They were framed in a bed of thick moist lashes that made his eyes appear lost and pleading. Claude froze as the man shrunk back again in what seemed to be pain.

What was the worst that could happen from Claude inviting this man over to dinner? Number one, he could be killed; honestly, this man didn't look like he could harm anyone right now. Number two, he could be faking it and he could attack him and steal his stuff- that sounded more likely. What good could come out of this? Number one, he could earn some karma points for later on in life- the bad points were becoming more apparent. Claude glanced at the pained expression on the man face before his mind was made up.

He held out his hand cautiously, the man unconsciously flinched, he gestured for the man to come closer. Claude tried to make himself appear a little less threatening to the smaller male before him by smiling and relaxing his posture. The male glanced at him with worry before slowly moving towards the out stretched hand.

"Have you changed you mind about my services, sir?" The man asked again, tears present in his voice.

"No, but I was hoping that you would mind me offering you something to eat. It looks like you need the food more than the money." The male shook his head, his choppy black locks swaying violently.

"No, I couldn't put you out of your way that much. I don't want for you to fuss over me." Claude reached forward and grabbed the slim wrist before he could back away.

"It's perfectly fine, I was going home to make myself some dinner anyways so there is no real worry. I hope you don't mind, but it's still quite a ways away." Claude peered down at the still teary eyed male, his eyes were wide and shiny, as if he was in a daze.

"What is your name little one?" Claude watched the man blush and look away as he started off again to his apartment.

"Sebastian..."

"It's good to meet you, I'm Claude."

Claude rushed him and his soaked guest into his warm apartment. A sudden storm had hit on their way to his apartment and they had to run the last block. Both were now thoroughly soaked and out of breath. Claude removed his soaked jacket and toed his wet shoes and socks off, he would take care of those later. He ran a cold hand through his wet mused hair as he took his keys and wallet out of his back pocket, Claude remembered his guest and quickly put his wallet back into his pocket. Best be safe.

Sebastian didn't miss the quick gesture and frowned at the man. Sebastian had no clue why he accepted this man's offer. Claude seemed like a very kind man, but Sebastian also thought his father, his boss, and his landlord were nice people; and look where they left him. He was out of options, he was going to sell his body on the streets; he was going to lose his soul to the gutters. The man's voice shocked him into the real world.

"I know my apartment isn't very big, but it suits me best. You are welcome to take a shower if you wish, you look like you might need a hot shower and some fresh clothes. I might have something that will fit you, if you don't mind." Sebastian looked up into the other male's kind yellow eyes; he wasn't fooled, Sebastian knew he looked horrible and dirty- like the street urchin he was bound to become.

"That is too kind but I really don't want to impose, I really should be going." Sebastian turned but was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder, it was stupid of him to trust a stranger.

"Wait a minuet, I offered to give you something to eat. You really could use it, your skin and bones." Claude ran his thumb lightly over the males protruding collar-bone.

"I don't want your pity..." Sebastian whimpered out, he knew what would happen if he stayed- the unavoidable.

"It's not pity, I really do want to help you." Claude desperately whispered to the male; he had no clue why, but he felt different with this man. Like he wanted to protect him, help him get back onto a less 'ruined' path.

"Why?" Sebastian whispered back.

"I honestly don't know," Claude turned Sebastian around and stared down softly into his teary rosewood eyes. "I do know that I would want the same sentiment if I was in your place."

"You mean dirty?" Claude shook his head softly, desperately trying not to scare the frail man away.

"No, I meant scared, hungry, and homeless." Claude brushed and stray strand of black hair behind the other male's ear; he trailed his fingers softly through Sebastian's still damp hair. His calloused fingers ran themselves over soft silky smooth cheeks, far too close to a graceful alabaster neck, and dangerously close to full weather flushed lips.

Sebastian's breathing hitched as Claude ran his rough hand gently over his skin, the contrast in texture sent Sebastian's skin tingling where ever Claude touched. Sebastian unconsciously tilted his head to the side, giving Claude a delicious view of his slender neck and shoulder. He panted as Claude leaned in close, continuously running his warm hand over his pale features.

Claude leaned forward, he breathed in the other male's fresh scent. He smelled like the dirt that previously caked his cheeks and of roses; a light scent that was heady when mixed with the natural musk of the male- sweet and pure, an unlikely sent from what he thought was just a prostitute. Claude ran his nose up the side of the male's throat, breathing more of the male's musk. Sebastian's breathing hitched again, but this time it was out of shock; the male's cold nose brushing against his skin brought him back to earth. He took in a shuddering breath before glancing up at clouded molten gold.

"I think I'll take you up on that shower and food, if the offer is still on the table of course." Sebastian's husky voice echoed in the small space that was left between the two. Claude froze and remembered why he brought the man to his home in the first place. He straightened up and let go of the sinful man in front of him. He ran his hand through his own hair before looking at the blushing male in front of him, Sebastian looked as awkward as he felt.

"My apologies, I don't know what came over me. Of course you may take a shower, it's the first door on the right. I'll be in later to leave you some fresh clothes and take your old ones, I can wash and dry them for you if you don't mind." Claude pointed to the narrow hallway that led to the rest of his apartment.

Sebastian nodded his thanks before stepping around Claude and walked silently to the hallway. Claude's leg brushed against the shopping bag, he looked down and groaned at the obvious bulge in his pants.

_'Keep it together Claude, your not a teenager anymore.'_

'**I like to beg to differ, you've got a hard on that's proving you wrong right now.'**

_***~* With Sebastian *~***_

Sebastian glanced at the paintings on the walls, some were nonsensical pictures of spiders and the like; others were beautiful paintings of rocky landscapes and portraits of people that didn't look related to him in any shape or fashion. The walls were a steel gray that didn't appear to be an original part of the flat. The air was clean and fresh, the hallway smelled of freshly vacuumed carpets.

He ran his hands over the warm walls, the apartment may have been small to the other male's standards, but Sebastian was happy- for some unknown reason- that the apartment held a calm warmth that his larger childhood home didn't have. The flat was warm and smelled of vanilla and jasmine, an odd scent for the house of a handsome bachelor.

Sebastian blushed at his thoughts, their was no way that Claude would be interested in him. He was just some street rat who was too important or special; Claude will kick him out after he's done his good deed. This thought brought a sick sense of comfort to Sebastian, if he didn't stay too long he couldn't be hurt like last time, if he distanced himself he could stay safe in his own little world of pain. The offer of a warm shower and food was appreciated, Sebastian wasn't fooled though, this man was just a that- a man- he will want something in turn for his charity. And yet Sebastian was still stupidly standing his hallway looking at his decor.

Sebastian sighed and opened a painted hardwood door that was apparently the bathroom. The bathroom was oddly warm like the rest of the flat, a warmth surrounded Sebastian as he stepped into the purple bathroom. He never paid too much attention to the rooms of his own home when he was younger, he was use to the extravagance of his childhood home; but after moving Sebastian appreciated a nice warm room more so after moving out into the real world. This room didn't look like the real world, it looked like he stepped into a model picture of what your bathroom 'could' look like.

He was surrounded by exotic purple walls and chrome fixtures. The room was bright and inviting with a deep white tub with a light gray curtain skirting around it. A large sink was pressed up against the far wall with a few items like hand soap and a comb or two. The toilet was placed in the far left corner away from the sink and the shower, creating a sanitary but tasteful bathroom. The room even smelled sweet and welcoming, like vanilla and sugar. The smell was actually making Sebastian hungry, which was odd considering he was in a bathroom of all places.

He turned the appropriate knobs in the shower/bath and allowed the warm water to run over his dirty hands. Sebastian scowled when he saw the dirty water drip off his hand, he could now see how dirty he actually was. Sebastian peeled of his soiled shirt and pants, he pulled off his soaked socks and glanced at the underwear clad form that looked back at him in the mirror. He scowled at the scrawny male that looked back at him, his mother would be ashamed. He tentatively pressed at he old bruises on his chest, hissing when he happened upon a fresher bruise. He sighed and slid his underwear down his thin legs and stepped into the pleasantly warm shower. Sebastian ran his thin fingers through his knotted hair, scowling at the dirt that caked parts of his hair he didn't know he was this dirty. He finally washed most of the dirt out of his hair, he looked at the bottles that were inside the shower; all held some odd name in french that wasn't worth thinking to heavily into. He grabbed a bottle that smelled good and squirted a small amount into his hand. He lathered the soap in his hands and ran it into his hair, moved the lather languidly through his hair and enjoyed his moment of peace. He allowed the suds to sit in his hair while he washed his dirty body with the remaining suds, he wished this moment of peace could last forever.

_***~* With Claude *~***_

_'Gosh not you again, why must you ruin my life with your opinions?' _Claude adjusted the pinching of his now too tight pants and bent down to pick up the forgotten grocery bags.

**'Ruin it! I just made your life interesting. You see that hot little number you were getting hot and heavy with? That wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me, so you get your ass in that bathroom and have some hot shower sex right now!'**

_'You know sometimes I wonder how I got the fucked up conscience while other people got the voice inside their head that told them to put extra money in the meter and to thaw the fucking turkey out.' _He set the bags on the counter and set about putting away the things he didn't need for dinner. Dinner was looking like it was going to be a pan seared chicken omelette.

**'Claude buddy, I'm the part of you that you don't like to believe you are. I just state all of the things you really want to do.'**

_'Shower sex?' _Claude cracked six eggs into a glass bowl and whisked them together with a fork.

**'Who doesn't want to have shower sex, I mean your in the city of love. Paris my friend, the city that proudly owns the language of love and romance.'**

_'And shower sex just screams romance to you?'_ Claude rolled his eyes before setting a pan onto the hot stove. He placed the chicken into the hot pan before chopping up the veggies.

**'Love in it's purest form.'**

_'Now I know why I don't take my advice from you.'_

**'You've got a hot little twink in your bathroom that proves that wrong as well.'**

_'Will you cut it out? Anyways he is way too frightened to do anything like that with somebody he just met.' _Claude's knife was slammed down onto the counter, narrowly missing his pinky finger.

**'So we will romance him.'**

_'Romance him, I don't believe you know the meaning of the word...'_

**'Sure I do, we just walk into the bathroom tell him that he is the most attractive person that we have ever seen and then we kiss him...'**

_'...what...' _Claude paused in taking the chicken out of the chicken out of the pan and placing it on the cutting board.

**'And then we have hot shower sex.'**

_'NO SHOWER SEX. When in the seven hells did you burry yourself into my brain.' _Claude threw the used pan into the sink before placing a new one on the stove for the omelettes.

**'The day you discovered your dick my friend.'**

_'Ugh...' _Claude ran his hands over his face in exhaustion. He knew he wasn't crazy, the voice inside his head was crazy- that's all.

**'Keep telling yourself that, maybe some day I'll believe it!'**

Claude walked through the living room into the narrow hallway that housed a modest bathroom, a spare bedroom, and his bedroom. He walked to the end of the hallway to a solid wood door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open to his warm bedroom. He flipped the switch and watched the light flood the room with bright white light, he shuffled over to his tall dresser and opened a couple drawers. He pulled out a plain pair of boxers, a pair of small sweat pants- too small for himself-, and a plain black t-shirt. The shirt was probably a little too big but it was better than nothing.

Claude padded his way to the bathroom and pressed his ear to the painted wooden door, the sound of splashing water met his ears. Deeming it safe, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The bathroom was humid with steam, it collected on the mirror and fixtures inside the dark purple bathroom. Claude set the neatly folded cloths on the counter and took the damp clothes that Sebastian had previously worn. Claude tucked the wet bundle under his arm and turned to leave the bathroom. A low husky sigh left the warm shower, Claude slowly glanced back at the mass behind the shower curtain. Claude right then wished he bought darker curtains.

The damp shower curtains were practically see-through, the gray curtain let through the silhouette of the sinuous curves that hid behind. Claude clutched the bundle tighter as the shadow of Sebastian's hands ran down his body. The shadow ran slender arms back up and the freshly cleaned body to run through wet and fresh dark locks. Sebastian hummed as the hot water ran over his bruised chest and legs. Claude's breathing hitched as the shadow reached forward and turned the shower off. Claude was thrown out of his voyeuristic musing as the shadow turned and rung his shoulder length black hair out.

_'Shit, what do I do now?'_ Claude panicked.

**'Shower sex...' **his inner voice sang.

_'Shut up, not happening.'_

**'You asked.'**

Claude silently opened the door, just as he was about to make it out of there home free the door decided to creak like it was a 1970's horror movie. The body behind the curtain jerked and froze. Claude cursed out every god that was in existence.

"Claude?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I was just leaving you a change of clothes and taking your old ones. The food will be ready shortly." Claude closed his eyes at the painfully awkward tone to his voice.

**'Yeah, leave you clothes and make sweet sweet love to your wet naked body.'**

_'Will you cut that out!'_

**'What? You thought it, I just said it in our collective mind.'**

_'Sometimes I wonder if I really am crazy.'_

**'I prefer the term mentally hilarious.'**

_'I bet you do...'_

"Claude?" Sebastian's voice called behind the still transparent curtain.

"Hmm?" Claude hummed idly.

"Could you please leave so I can change?" Claude could practically feel the embarrassment of the other male.

"Oh, uh, sure."

Claude hastily closed the door behind him, he leaned his body against the sturdy door and gathered his wits about him. He shifted the bundle of clothes before making his way back to the living space.

_***~* Inside the Bathroom *~***_

Sebastian panted at the moist heat and embarrassment, Claude almost saw him naked. He felt a slight panic at the thought of the other male in the bathroom where he was naked a vulnerable. Sebastian was shocked that he almost stepped out of the shower, that he let his guard down enough to be shocked in that way. The panic subsided when he realized how ridiculous he sounded, he wasn't a helpless victim and he wasn't being victimized. He just needed to relax a bit, accept the food graciously and then run. Just leave and not look back, the best thing he could do at this point was run away before a problem even arose.

He stepped out of the warm shower and stepped into the humid air of the bathroom. The room was still pleasantly warm, but was colder than the pleasant shower. Sebastian looked around for a towel and found a dark red towel that didn't look like it fit with the decor of the room. He unfolded the plush fabric and started drying off his pink body, he may have scrubbed a little too hard but he was content with the level of cleanliness that he achieved. He leaned forward and wrapped the towel around his hair to take the fast drying hair off his neck. He looked at the clothes that were left for him, he deduced that the pants and shirt would fit but not the under garments. He flushed and placed the other male's underwear on the other side of the counter. He slipped the shirt over the towel and his head, it settled around his thin frame. The pants hung lower on his hips than he was comfortable with without underwear but he figured it was better than nothing. He grabbed the slightly slippery door knob and turned it, a cooler burst of air hit him and he closed his eyes in slight bliss. Sebastian turned and shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

_***~* While Sebastian was in the Bathroom *~***_

He walked into the small laundry room that was just off of the kitchen. Claude threw in the shirt, socks and underwear; he checked the pockets of the pants. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and threw the pants into the washer. Claude leaned against the washing machine as it filled with water, He unfolded the paper carefully. The seems were worn and refolded over and over again. The inside was a hand drawn portrait of a beautiful young woman with a smiling boy sitting on her lap. She was holding the boy smiling down at the child in her arms, the boy- maybe five or six- was oblivious to his mother's adoration and was smiling happily at the person drawing the picture. Claude felt a haunting happiness that both the mother and child radiated in the picture. The picture itself was beautiful, the paper looked worn but the picture itself looked brand new. Sebastian had taken care of this photo for some reason.

Claude stepped into the kitchen tucking the portrait into his back pocket. He poured the egg mixture into the frying pan and watched the egg sizzle and cook. When the egg looked about done he filled the inside of it with the cheese, chicken and veggies. He folded the sides of the egg over and placed the finished food onto a plate. He poured the rest of the egg into the pan and placed the bowl in the sink. His head jerked when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

Sebastian shuffled out of the shadowed hallway running the burgundy towel over his freshly washed locks. He looked cleaner and warmer, the dirt that was on his cheeks was replaced with a healthy blush. Claude noted that he forgot to give Sebastian socks as he padded into the kitchen, his bare feet leaving practically no sound in the cavernous kitchen.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give you socks, I can grab you a pair if you'd like?" Claude murmured as he placed the second finished omelette on the second plate.

"No that's fine, the floor isn't too cold; I'll be fine." Sebastian took a seat at one of the bar stools that sat at the counter Claude was placing the food on, he placed the dark red towel on the stool that was next to him.

"Just don't want you to get sick." Claude grabbed a plate and placed it in front of the other male. Claude stayed on the other side of the counter so he could look at the other male that was looking down at the warm food he placed in front of him.

"Why?" Sebastian murmured.

"Hmm?" Claude hummed.

"Why do you care, nobody else cares. Why do you?" Sebastian questioned weakly.

"Well, to be perfectly honest. I don't know why I care, but I do. I just want to help you out, maybe find you a job or proper living quarters. It's not fair to see such a young man like yourself on the streets. I would very much like to help you." Claude leaned against the counter and dug into his food, starved after the days work and recent events. Sebastian blushed.

"I'm not that young." He shyly stated as he too started eating his food.

"Oh really, how old are you then?"

"20," Sebastian glanced up at the other man to gauge his reaction, "how old are you?"

"25," Claude answered back, "What brings you to Paris so early in life?" Sebastian glanced down at his almost empty plate.

"I wanted to be a artist, I was never formerly trained but I thought I had a shot if I came to Paris and showcased some of my work. So I packed all of my things and moved from England to Paris."

"Well you unfortunately moved to the right place, everyone in Paris is either an artist or a chef. It's hard to pick out individual talent, crying shame that people are rarely looking at the unprofessional work that some artists put out; some very talented people get looked over." Claude gathered his and Sebastian's plates before placing them in the sink.

"You sound like you know a lot about the art industry." Sebastian mused.

"Yeah, I organize art galleries for a wealthy hot shot in New York. I was moved from New York to Paris to bring his sales here so he could make a name in the foreign arc. That's the reason I was out late tonight, asshole had me rearranging the whole gallery because it didn't look 'rich enough'." Claude sneered.

"You don't sound to enthused by your job." Sebastian stated.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job. I love art and the feeling it gives people, I love the color and emotions that artists depict with their talent; I just don't like my boss."

"Who is your boss?"

"Alois Trancy, damn fruitcake." Claude muttered.

"Sounds like a fruit..." Sebastian added with a hint of mirth, the sight of the scowling Claude brightening his mood. Claude was warmed my the smile on the man's face, he wished to put another smile on his face. The light in the man's eyes sparked a memory. Claude reached into his back pocket and extracted a folded piece of paper.

"I believe this is yours, I found it in your pocket when I was putting your clothes in the wash." Claude held out the piece of paper; Sebastian's eyes glazed with tears as he reached for the paper he recognized.

"Thank you, I'm glad you saved it from the water. It's a one of a kind." Sebastian opened the paper and looked at the portrait of the woman and child fondly.

"Who are they?" Claude asked curiously.

"My mother and little brother- Ciel. He's six in this picture, little guy couldn't sit still long enough for me to get a picture of her kissing his forehead."

"How old is he now?"

"I'd say 15, maybe 14."

"This picture looks good for being almost nine years old."

"It is a one of a kind." Claude walked around the counter to look at the pristine picture.

"You drew it didn't you?" Claude said softly, far to preoccupied with the way that Sebastian's fingers caressed the corners of the paper; trying to smooth the wrinkled edges. He didn't notice he spoke out loud until Sebastian answered.

"Yeah, I was eleven... maybe twelve."

"Such talent.." Claude whispered, not meaning for Sebastian to hear. Sebastian glanced up into heated pools of amber, their gazes locked as Claude leaned in slowly.

Sebastian's breathing hitched, he grabbed the counter to steady himself as he to leaned into Claude. Claude ran his fingers through the dry, raven black hair; he twisted the strands around his fingers idly as their faces inched closer. Sebastian took a deep breath and met Claude's mouth in the middle, Claude grunted in surprise, not expecting the other male to be so bold. Sebastian's eyes closed in ecstasy as Claude moved his lips against his own, he wound his fingers in Claude's shorter hair bringing their mouths closer together. Claude pressed his tongue into Sebastian's willing mouth, he moaned deeply as Sebastian's muffled moan of surprise heated his whole body, both breathing deeply through their nostrils. The sweet taste of Sebastian was almost as heady as his intoxicating scent; this male would be his undoing.

Claude ran his calloused hands down Sebastian's firm body, his fingers kneaded the flesh on his way down to a pair of shapely hips and firm mounds. He slipped his hands under the firm cheeks and lifted the lighter male. Sebastian grunted in surprise at the sudden loss of the stool beneath him. The bar stool toppled over and hit the ground with a resounding crash. Claude sat the male onto the counter without breaking their heated kiss, him and Sebastian were now at the same height, it was now easier to run his hands under the borrowed shirt of the other.

Claude broke the kiss briefly to throw Sebastian's shirt and his own shirt off before continuing to ravage the other male's mouth. Sebastian's breath hitched when Claude pressed a little too hard on a bruised part of his torso. Claude broke the second heated kiss to look at the male in question. Sebastian's cheeks were flushed in an enticing shade of pink, his mouth was open as he deeply panted for oxygen. His lips were bruised and flushed by the constant assault of Claude's own bruised lips. He had a thin trail of saliva running down his chin and onto his neck. His chest was a different story, it was flushed and kissed with various bruises. His nipples were peaked from the cold.

Claude ran his hands down the bruised chest softly, his fingers grazed over hard nipples before coasting down a pale smooth stomach past his navel to the waist band of his sweat pants. Thin pale hands laid themselves over Claude's larger hands. Claude looked into Sebastian's heated, nervous eyes.

"I- I've never done this before."

"Nothing?"

"No... I'm a virgin."

"I'll be gentile then." Claude leaned in the kiss the pale smooth neck.

"But, but I hardly know you. How can I just have sex with some one I don't know?"

"My name's Claude Faustus, I'm 25 years old. I was born in New York City, I moved to Paris six months ago. My parent's names are Celine and Victor Faustus. I'm an only child and I would very much like to make love to you," Claude leaned in close to Sebastian's ear, "If you don't mind of course."Sebastian was charmed by the rushed but sweet words that fell from the male's pink lips, they were technically strangers but he was willing to become something more that just strangers in the night.

"Sebastian Michaelis, pleasure to meet you. I would very much like that as well."

"Mmm, trust me. The pleasure is all mine."

"I hope not." Claude laughed as he hoisted the smaller male off the counter. Sebastian immediately wrapped his long legs around Claude's waist.

"The bedroom?" Claude questioned.

"Mmm," Sebastian moaned as he was whisked away to the darkened bedroom.

The room was shrouded in a warm yellow light of a side table lamp that Claude forgot to turn off, the light shadowed the face of Claude as he placed Sebastian gently on the plush mattress. Claude looked at the gorgeous man he had in his bed. His bruised chest did nothing to tarnish the pale smooth skin. His soft features framed by shoulder-length raven locks that parted to reveal his face, flushed from the previous activities, his lips swollen and flushed, and his deep red eyes hazy with lust- he looked absolutely breathtaking.

Claude ran his broad hands gently down the chest of the other male, pausing slightly to rub his fingers over the bruises that patched Sebastian's skin. He clucked his tongue at the defacing of this breathtaking male; who was so heartless as to throw this angel out and let him be beaten. Claude heard Sebastian take in a shaky breath, Claude pulled his hands back, thinking that he hurt the other male. Sebastian gave a sheepish smile in apology.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be... gentile." Sebastian turned his head away from Claude's smoldering gaze. Claude's eyes softened, he understood the insecurities; he didn't know exactly were Sebastian was coming from but he understood.

"You don't need to apologize, you have every right to be hesitant. I already said I would be as gentile as I can."

"I just- don't want to leave here regretting what I gave away..." Sebastian trailed off. Claude ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Sebastian's face and gently turned his head to meet his own gaze.

"Who said I was going to let you leave?"

"B-b-but I... You said that.. you would help me find a place to... live."

"What better place than with me. You can stay with me and work with me, I'm basically my own boss over here in Paris. I'll make sure your happy, healthy, and safe. Isn't that what you want, someone to love you?" Sebastian's eyes watered, Claude leaned forward thinking he upset the other male. Sebastian grabbed Claude's face and latched his mouth onto his, immediately pressing his tongue into his mouth. Claude was shocked to feel the other tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth, he was confused, he thought he upset the other male.

**'Who gives a fuck, he's kissing us. React!'**

Claude shook himself mentally before pressing Sebastian's tongue back with his own, successfully enter the other males mouth before doing some exploring of his own. Claude rolled his tongue against Sebastian's, relishing the moan that followed; Claude gave a moan of his own when Sebastian's tongue massaged his own hot wet organ. Their tongues danced and writhed inside their joined mouths. Claude climbed on top of Sebastian, his knees sunk into the plush mattress. Claude danced his hands down Sebastian's body resting just above the hem of his pants. He slid his fingers under the hem line and pushed the material down thin pale legs, using his long arms to his advantage. Claude was shocked to find that Sebastian didn't have the underwear that he picked out for him on. Sebastian was shocked out of the kiss when Claude's hands ran over his naked private parts.

"Why didn't you put on the underwear I gave you?"

"They were too big." Sebastian unbuttoned Claude's jeans and pushed them down his legs, Sebastian blushed at Claude's bared private parts."Why aren't you wearing any either?"

"I rarely do." Claude shimmied the jeans down his legs completely and threw them in some random direction, he threw Sebastian's in the same direction. His body really was breathtaking, long smooth pale legs. An average size length that was nestled in a soft patch of raven curls. Sebastian curled in on himself slightly at the other man's gaze.

"Sush, sush, there is no need to hide yourself from me ever." Sebastian's blush darkened but he nodded anyway and uncurled. Claude held three of his fingers in front of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian looked perplexed but opened his mouth hesitantly.

"I don't have any lube, believe it or not, but I haven't had a gentleman over in a very long time. I think your going to want something lube-wise."

Sebastian ran his tongue over Claude's salty fingers, he glanced down at Claude's larger organ. His eyes widened at the size of the other male; Sebastian trusted that Claude would be gentile. Sebastian doubled his efforts, knowing where these fingers were going. Claude chuckled at the frantic look in Sebastian's eyes. He pressed his palm lightly to Sebastian's face and ran him thumb soothingly over his cheek.

"Settle down love, I will try to be my most gentile." Sebastian nodded and allowed Claude to remove his fingers from his mouth. He spread his legs and allowed Claude to settle in between them, throwing one slender leg over his hip to gain access to his virgin entrance.

"This my dear, may hurt; but it is with much regret. It will get better, I promise. Take a deep breath but don't hold it, just keep breathing."

Sebastian nodded before taking a slow and deep breath, Claude circled his finger around Sebastian's entrance, hoping to at least prepare him for the shock. Sebastian let out the breath he took in, Claude chose that moment to sink his finger it the soft warm depths. Sebastian choked on the oxygen leaving his lungs, his chest jerked in pain and effort as he tried to regain his ability to breath. Claude winced but continued to sink his finger in until his finger was fully sheathed inside Sebastian's warm quivering insides.

"Keep breathing dear, don't tense up. It hurts much less if you just relax, it hurts the first time. Just trust me, dear." Sebastian's bleary eyes meet Claude's strong golden eyes, Sebastian gained some confidence from the loving look in the other male's eyes. Sebastian relaxed himself, taking deep even breaths to reduce the pain.

Claude felt Sebastian unclench around his invading finger, Claude breathed easy. Claude flexed his finger and pulled it back slowly, reaching the first knuckle then slowly sunk his finger back into the hot entrance. Sebastian moaned in pain and discomfort at the odd intrusion, Claude crooked his finger, massaging the smaller male's insides. Claude pulled his finger back faster and sunk it back in again. Sebastian's face twitched in confusion; the pain was ebbing, a foreign tingling was budding in his stomach. Claude crooked his finger again and pulled his finger back massaging his insides while thrusting his finger inside. Sebastian moaned in confusion, the coiling in his stomach grew as Claude skillfully massaged his insides.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked a little out of breath.

"Soothing your insides, it will hurt much less. You need more preparation since your a virgin, love." Claude spoke more to himself, suppressing his desire to be fully sheathed inside Sebastian's silky heat.

Claude sunk his finger into Sebastian's heat faster, bending his finger at odd intervals, searching for a particular spot inside him. Sebastian's whole body tensed, a moan of surprise mixed with pleasure leaving his flushed lips; Claude ran his finger over the small bundle of nerves again just to be sure.

"Ahhh!" Sebastian keened, louder than the first time.

Claude pulled his finger out almost all the way, pressing a second finger next to the first. Sebastian hissed but immediately moaned a third time as Claude ran both fingers over the sensitive spot inside him. Claude spread his fingers, making sure he kept a finger pressed against his sweet spot before scissoring his fingers; stretching the virgin entrance.

Sebastian's body twisted in pleasure at the myriad of sensations, the pain was still present but the pleasure was far more intense. The coil tighten within his body, his cheeks flushed in effort as he twisted his body in response to the sensations that were being produced within his body. Never had he felt like this, this intense pleasure and underlying pain that mixed like the beautiful cries falling from his lips. His fully engorged member throbbed in need.

Claude couldn't deny his need either, his own throbbing member was pressed against Sebastian's thigh. The sweet moans that spilled from Sebastian's lips fueled his fire and caused the throbbing heat to become somewhat unbearable. Claude pressed a third finger to Sebastian's entrance, receiving no resistance his finger glided in smoothly. Sebastian twisted again, this time in pure pleasure. His husky cry echoed in the dim bedroom; Claude answered with his own husky grunt before he began to scissor all three fingers. He brushed against Sebastian's sweet spot often, not rubbing directly on it so he didn't send him over the edge too early. Sebastian placed his hand on Claude's hand, he paused.

"I think I'm ready." Sebastian said breathlessly.

"If you say so." Claude pulled his fingers out of Sebastian, he coated his member with his own saliva.

Claude grabbed Sebastian's ankles and placed them on his strong shoulders, he lined up his member with Sebastian's entrance before sinking into the warm depths. Claude saw the discomfort on Sebastian's face so he leaned forward- pressing Sebastian's knees to his own chest- and sealed their lips together. Claude swallowed Sebastian's groan of pain and sunk further into the heated depths. Claude's tongue danced with Sebastian's own weakly reciprocating tongue, Sebastian focused more on the kiss in an effort to forget the sharp pain that was prickling up his spine. Claude ran his hands up and down Sebastian's sides, massaging the tense muscles in his abdomen and thighs. Sebastian's sigh echoed in their conjoined mouths, Claude could feel Sebastian's muscles untense under his hands and around his member. Claude gave a shallow thrust, trying to keep the pain to a minimum. Claude couldn't suppress the moan that vibrated the inside of their mouths, Sebastian's tight warmth caressed his member.

Sebastian weakly moaned as his insides were gently moved, the pain was still prevalent but not as extreme as before; he was thankful that Claude had prepared him. Sebastian shifted his hips, trying to find a comfortable position. Claude moaned at the unexpected movement from the other male, he quickly grabbed his hips to still them; not completely trusting himself not to pound into the tight entrance. Claude pulled his hips back slowly and thrusted forward in a shallow thrust. His breathing hitched when Sebastian cried out in shock, he must have brushed against his sweet spot again. Claude stilled his movements hesitantly, his whole body tensed in anxiety. He didn't want to hurt the other male beneath him; Claude wanted Sebastian to enjoy this. Sebastian noticed Claude's hesitance, unsure of how to go about this Sebastian lightly wrapped his hands around Claude's tense biceps; Claude glanced down at the other man who was smiling sheepishly, Sebastian gave a reassuring squeeze to the man's arms.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry, I won't break, as long as you stay with me." Claude sealed their mouths together, Claude's tongue broke the barrier between their mouths and their tongue's danced in a sinful tango.

Claude pulled back his hips completely and slammed his thick flesh into Sebastian tight entrance; Sebastian moaned excitedly, hooking his legs around Claude's waist and rode out the jarring thrusts. Sebastian rocked his own body with Claude's continuously hard thrusts; they created the perfect fiction that drove each other wild. Sebastian moaned and bit at Claude's lips in pleasure, he earned a deep groan is appreciation. Claude wrapped his hands around Sebastian's hips and brought his hips harder into the other male's. Sebastian's moans grew in strength with each thrust, each thrust was harder than the previous.

Sebastian could feel the tight coil in his stomach, the tension increasing with every brush against his prostate. Sebastian threw his head back in ecstasy, breaking the deep kiss he and Claude were sharing, his pitch black hair splayed against the clean sheets in an angelic halo. Claude looked down at Sebastian displayed so beautifully on his bed. His maroon eyes were cloudy with lust, his bruised lips were parted in an effort to regain oxygen, a thin trail of saliva traversed down his chin onto his thin neck. Clause bent and lick the saliva from Sebastian's chin and neck; lingering around his pulse point in his neck, giving a few quick nips. Sebastian's hips bucked unexpectedly causing Claude to thrust deeper.

"Oh~ Claude I'm so close!" Sebastian moaned. Claude grunted in response still focusing on Sebastian's jawline and throat.

Claude wrapped his hand around Sebastian's leaking member, he stroked the hot wet organ with smooth even strokes. Sebastian keened and twisted on the bed. Claude sped up his strokes to match the pace of his hips, Sebastian was violently jerked with each thrust. Claude made sure to focus all of his thrusts on Sebastian's sweet spot.

The coil in Sebastian's stomach coiled and tensed, then it broke, all the tension in his body was released in a hot wave of fire that coursed through his veins.

"C-Claude!" Sebastian's body tensed as his chest was splattered with his own essence. Some of Sebastian's own cum had landed on his face and lips, he licked away what he could, the bitter salty taste mixed with the both males saliva and created a odd but pleaseing taste in Sebastian's mouth. Claude moaned, the erotic sight mixed with the vice like grip on his member threw him over the edge. Claude gave a few more hard quick thrusts before spilling all of his hot cum into Sebastian's body; Sebastian groaned at the warmth that enveloped his body. Claude gave a few slow thrusts before he pulled out of a winded Sebastian. Claude collapsed next to the limp body of his lover, Sebastian was breathing deeply with his eyes closed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked, he too was out of breath and was fighting for oxygen.

"I'm just wondering if I'll regret this in the morning." Sebastian confessed, Claude's eyes softened.

"You don't have to regret it if you don't want to. I would love it if you stayed with me." Claude noticed that the other male was drifting as he talked. "Why don't you go to sleep, love." Claude pulled the comforter from underneath Sebastian and tucked it around his drifting form.

"But the mess..." Sebastian weakly stated, already drifting from the warmth of the bed and the exhaustion from their love making.

"It will get taken care of in the morning, for now rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Sebastian hummed and nodded as he completely drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber. Claude didn't want to leave his side but he had to finish up some minor work before his weekend was free. He shimmied on a pair of underwear and padded into his living room, he picked up the shirts and placed them into the laundry room. A half folded piece of paper on the floor caught his attention. He picked up the paper from the floor and noticed the drawing of a beautiful young woman and her child on the front. Claude smoothed out the edges of the paper and looked at it clearly. He was curious about Sebastian's talent, seeing this little piece of his soul made Claude crave more. He didn't want to let Sebastian leave, he wished to keep him and love him, treat him like he deserves to be treated.

_**~*~*~*~* In the Morning *~*~*~*~**_

Sebastian awoke feeling refreshed and slightly achy, his backside hurt considerably but everything felt right; he felt better than he had in a long time. He looked around the bright bedroom for Claude, he was sure that he fell asleep with the man right next to him. Sebastian got out of the plush bed and threw on the loose sweat pants he was in yesterday. He felt a sharp pain that originated in his backside and seared up his spine, even though he was in pain he felt the warmth of the apartment and the love from the previous night. He padded into the living room noticing the little details of the room he was in. The flat in itself wasn't huge: it had a bathroom, a laundry room, a full sized kitchen, a good sized living room, a spare bedroom, and the master bedroom. It was decorated in gray's and purples, much like the master bedroom; and had a warm lived in feel to it. Sebastian could definitely stay here, the company wasn't so bad either. Sebastian half limped into the kitchen where he saw Claude cooking up some ham and eggs.

"Good morning Sebastian." Claude said without looking at the other male.

"If would have been better if I woke up with you next to me, where did you go?" Sebastian said gruffly, he plopped down into one of the bar stools and sipped at the tea that was placed down in front of him.

"I sense that someone isn't a morning person," Sebastian grunted as he drank the hot liquid that instantly calmed his morning nerves. "As for why I wasn't there when you woke up, look to your left." Claude moved the food onto separate plates. Sebastian turned to his left to see his picture of his mother and little brother encased in a silver frame. The frame was an intricate lacing of gold and silver that wound around the frame in an ivy-like pattern. Sebastian grabbed the frame and held it delicately in his hands. Warm tears sprang up in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you." Sebastian said with tears lacing his words. Claude set the plates down on the counter and walked around to the other side to wrap his arms around Sebastian.

"It's the least I could do, I didn't want the picture to get lost or ruined." Claude ran his thin fingers through Sebastian's mused hair.

"No, thank you for everything. I'm glad I gave.. it.. to you." Sebastian peered into Claude's warm gold eyes, he felt warm on the inside. He felt the happiest he's been in a long time.

"I'm glad you did too." Claude leaned forward and pecked Sebastian on the forehead. "Now eat up, we have to do something's today. Starting with a shower." Sebastian blushed at the idea of a shower with Claude. Claude noticed the blush that dusted Sebastian's cheeks, worried that Sebastian was doubting himself again.

"Hmm, what is it?" Claude questioned as he sipped on some of Sebastian's tea.

"I was just wondering what your opinion was on shower sex." Claude choked on the mouthful of tea that was in his mouth, the scalding liquid burning his throat.

" *cough, cough*, what?" Claude rasped.

"... shower sex?" Sebastian said feebly. Claude coughed again.

**"Ooh, I like this one~" **Claude's inner voice piped in, Claude nodded to himself as he wiped the tea off of his mouth. Sebastain looked a little confused at the choked gasps that left Claude's lips.

"Sebastian, I don't believe in soul mates; but I'm willing to make an exception."

_**To be Continued, Ehhh, maybe not...**_

**I've been dragging my feet on this one, but I finally got it finished. I know it's not for a competition anymore, but I wanted to finish it. So yay for me. I would love to know how you liked my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic so feel free to review, private message me, and like this story. Until the next time my lovelies.**

**A special thanks to Kuro the Dark Ringmaster for helping me with the revision of this story, I am glad that I could trust you!**

_**TheeWiccaChick**_


	2. I Would Like Your Opinion (readers)

_** I would like to humbly thank every one of you personally so I'll get to that in a second.**_

_**This is not a new chapter, but it is about a new chapter. The first chapter was intended to be the only chapter but in my personal taste I left it open so I may continue it if I so wished it. I personally wouldn't have a problem with continuing Beauty and the Streets. I don't have an elaborate plot set up like my previous ongoing fics but I believe I could casually write this when I am in the mood for simple and fluffy.**_

_**I certainly did not expect to get so much love from this one chapter that wasn't origionally plotted for Fanfiction online. I certainly don't regret putting it up seeing that quite a few people liked it. So my question is... should I continue onto a chapter 2. I'm leaving the decision up to the readers because I want you to have a say in the content that you read. I won't be taking request for this fic, don't get me wrong I would love requests for a separate fic but this one is meant to be simple and an easy write. Casual my dear reader, casual. I will certainly take your sujestion into account, if you think I should just leave well enough alone; then I will. But if you wish for me to continue... well who am I to say no to such loyal readers?**_

_**I would like conclude my little note my saying that I am flattered my the positive feedback I've been getting about this particular story. And if you do have some minor sujestions, I will look at them and take them into consideration. I will not take requests, sujestions are- however- welcome with open arms. Thank you for the support and continue on to the author's mentions.**_

_**Special thanks to the reviews:**_

_**Killeret:**__** I am glad you enjoyed Claude's inner humor, I didn't want the fic to be too serious and I wanted to break the tension that was bound to form. If I made anybody laugh than my goal was met. I hope you support or enjoy any new chapter that may arise.**_

_** TWC**_

_**Grell4574 (Guest)**__**: I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope that you support and or encourage an extension of chapter one.**_

_** TWC**_

_**Mini (Guest):**__** Thank you for your review and if you comment as well as others for an extension; it just might happen!**_

_** TWC**_

_**JJ (Guest):**__** Again, thank you for the review and as stated previously if you comment again as well as others it just may be a possibility that you will find out what happens next!**_

_** TWC**_

_**NightingaleNightThief**__**: I am always beside myself with joy when you review my stories. I am tickled that you find my writing remotely 'great' seeing how you are a very good writer in my opinion as well. I welcome your review and hope that you will support any future chapters if any should arise.**_

_** TWC**_

_**Kuro The Dark Ringmaster:**__** I am not too sure if we had talked previously about it, but again thank you for your gracious review. I am pleased that an astonishing writer as yourself could read and ligitimately enjoy what I have made. I cannot express how happy I was when you agreed to help me revise the first chapter. I have to say that most of the transition aspects were deliberate and were previously thought out so I could pick right up with Sebastian's reaction if I wanted to do another chapter; sort of an indefinate cliffhanger. I hope that you may support any future chapters if any should arise.**_

_** TWC**_

_**A great thanks to the favorites:**_

_**Bluesky22**_

_**Books Favorite Girl**_

_**BunnyL**_

_**JasmineDooms13**_

_**Killeret**_

_**Kuro The Dark Ringmaster**_

_**MasterOfMisrule**_

_**PetrifiedStatuesque **__**(Awesome name by the way)**_

_**Saelis Avarinox**_

_**Zefi-chan**_

_**gobalbucs**_

_**shyweirdgurl247**_

_**And a final thanks to the story follows:**_

_**MasterOfMisrule**_

_**PetrifiedStatuesque**_

_**Saelis Avarinox**_

_**If their is anyone or thing that I am missing I am truely sorry and I am beside myself with happiness. I hope that encourges a new chapter! It makes me happy to see people enjoy my work and the least I can do is respond personally. Thank you!**_

_** TheeWiccaChick**_


End file.
